Amour toxique
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles aime Derek et Derek l'aime, leur amour c'est mieux que l'orage, plus électrique, plus fort. C'est le bonheur. Mais...


**Titre :** Amour toxique

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Note :** mini spoil S4

* * *

Stiles était tombé amoureux de Derek. Un accident terrible, comme une voiture qui fonce tout droit dans un arbre, il avait dérapé, impossible de s'arrêter avant le choc. Derek et lui étaient différents, leur relation ressemblait plus à des lignes hautes tensions qu'à un gentil diner romantique sous un ciel couchant. Mais c'était bien, c'était… Electrisant. Dylan avait l'impression parfois que son cœur préparait un concert de Hard Rock, que ses veines vibraient sous la pression, qu'il y avait un volcan en effusion dans sa tête. C'était fort, plus fort que n'importe quelle drogue, plus puissant que l'orage, et paradoxalement plus doux qu'un pull de laine.

Stiles avait tout laissé tomber pour être avec Derek. Il avait mis de côté sa prétendue hétérosexualité, avait mis fin à ses regards langoureux pour Lydia, et surtout tourné le dos à Malia en abrégeant leur relation. Savoir que Derek l'aimait, voulait de lui, le regardait comme s'il allait le dévorer, était la meilleure chose au monde. Mieux que le chocolat, que le gâteau de Melissa, mieux qu'un match de lacrosse, mieux qu'avoir A+ à un contrôle.

Certes Derek ne savait pas parler, il grognait, ne disait pas « je t'aime », mais il le montrait. Par des gestes, des caresses, des baisers. Il lui avait même offert des fleurs une fois – des fleurs qu'il avait cueilli jusqu'à la racine, dans la forêt. C'était bon de l'aimer, bon d'être avec lui. Et Stiles était heureux. Tellement heureux que se battre contre des monstres surnaturels avides de puissances et de pouvoir ne lui paraissait plus si terrible.

Scott était content pour lui, d'autant plus que ses relations avec Derek n'était plus aussi conflictuel, ils s'entendaient assez biens désormais, faisaient facilement équipe, et cela l'amusait de voir Derek prendre la main de son meilleur ami de manière presque délicate.

Derek avait remisé ses plaquages contre le mur dans le grenier, sauf pour quelques moments exceptionnels où embrasser Stiles lui filait tout un tas de frissons. Stiles était désirable.

Et les deux s'aimaient.

Leur histoire marchait plutôt bien, elle était faite pour continuer, Stiles avait confiance. Derek s'adoucissait en sa présence, il essayait parfois de trouver les bons mots pour le séduire, mais souvent c'était son sourire qui rendait Stiles fou d'amour et qui le faisait se jeter sur lui. Et oh bon sang faire l'amour avec Derek était absolument incroyable. Passionné, tendre, fusionnel et en même temps brûlant et exaltant.

Cent fois mieux, non mille fois mieux, un milliard de fois mieux qu'avec Malia. Même pas comparable en fait. Derek n'avait pas besoin de le griffer pour l'exciter, n'avait pas besoin d'être violent pour rendre leur rapport sauvage et intense.

Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, à dire vrai ils n'étaient presque jamais d'accord, sur rien. Et pourtant s'entendait vraiment bien, leur dispute ressemblait plus à des chamailleries qu'autre chose, c'était le bonheur.

Le bonheur.

Le bonheur jusqu'au jour où Derek dérapa. Les accidents ça arrive, on peut pardonner une connerie, on peut essayer de l'oublier aussi, on peut se dire que personne n'est à l'abri, pas même ceux qui pensent s'aimer plus que tout, plus que les autres. Derek avait couché avec une autre, et alors ? Franchement ce n'était pas ça qui allait briser leur couple, Stiles le savait. Sur le coup il s'était senti trahi, avait été en colère et malheureux. Mais Derek lui avait dit pardon, il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. Que c'était la faute de _la fille. _De son odeur, de sa séduction. Que le loup garou n'avait pas pu résister.

Ca n'arrivera plus, promis, juré. _Si je mens je vais en enfer_.

Mais de toute manière, est ce que les loups garou allaient au paradis ?

Derek avait si bien promis, il avait même utilisé les mots « je t'aime », et ils avaient fait l'amour tellement fort, que Stiles avait pardonné. Effacé l'ardoise. C'était lui que Derek aimait, lui et personne d'autre.

Leur histoire d'amour continua donc sous les meilleurs auspices, et Derek se montra fidèle comme il l'avait juré. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour lui, uniquement Stiles.

Et même si des fois il arrivait en retard et décoiffé, Stiles savait que c'était parce que Derek courait dans la forêt en loup garou, pour ressentir la liberté.

Et même si parfois Derek n'était pas chez lui, c'était parce qu'il s'occupait d'autres affaires et qu'il avait oublié que lui et Stiles devaient se voir. Cela pouvait arriver, surtout quand la ville était un nid à être surnaturel tous plus cinglés les uns que les autres.

Quand Scott lui dit qu'il avait vu Derek avec une blonde aguicheuse, Stiles avait haussé les épaules :

- Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de se faire des amies.

- Derek n'est pas du genre à se faire des amies.

Mais Stiles fermait les yeux, Derek avait promis. Derek l'aimait, lui. Seulement lui.

Stiles avait décidé de faire une surprise à Derek, normalement ce week-end il aurait dût être avec Scott pour un entrainement de Lacrosse dans une autre ville, avec d'autres équipes. Mais le coach était tombé malade, et l'entrainement avait été annulé. Stiles avait alors prit sa jeep et filé jusqu'à chez Derek. Il s'y voyait déjà, son week-end en amoureux, ils resteraient beaucoup au lit, et iraient faire une balade, regarderaient la télé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis retourneraient encore au lit. Stiles avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles rien que d'y penser, il couru dans les escaliers, ouvrit la porte à toute volée, tomba sur Derek entrain de prendre Braeden contre le mur. Il referma la porte. Il avait du se tromper d'appartement, tromper d'endroit, il avait du se tromper de personne. Derek avait-il un frère jumeau caché ?

Il rouvrit la porte, mais Derek et Braeden étaient toujours là, ils s'étaient séparés bien sûr puisqu'ils avaient entendu Stiles, mais ça puait la sueur, ça puait le sexe et même un simple humain sans nez super développé pouvait le sentir, et Derek était entrain de raccrocher sa ceinture. Stiles eut un haut le cœur, il fit demi-tour.

Derek le rattrapa, attrapa son bras.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je crois.

- Ce n'est que du sexe, Stiles, tu es le seul pour moi.

- Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul pour toi.

Derek essaya de le prendre contre lui, de l'embrasser, mais Stiles le repoussa :

- Ne me touche pas. Depuis quand ça dur ?

- Depuis quand quoi dur ?

- Ta relation avec Braeden ?

Derek se mordit les lèvres, puis avoua :

- Quelques semaines.

- Génial, vraiment génial. Tu te tapes Braeden depuis quelques semaines et moi je jure à Scott que tu es devenu fidèle quand il te voit avec une blonde pulpeuse. Avec qui je suppose tu as eu une relation aussi…

- Juste une fois.

Stiles eut un nouveau haut le cœur :

- Comment tu peux me faire ça ?

- C'est juste du sexe, Stiles. Je te l'ai dis. C'est avec toi que je suis.

- Et avec une centaine de filles aussi apparement. Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un mec c'est ça ?

- Je…

- Laisse tomber, tes explications ne m'intéressent pas. Je t'aimais moi.

- A l'imparfait ?

- Ta gueule, vraiment ta gueule.

- Je le ferai plus. Jura Derek.

Stiles soupira :

- Tu le feras encore.

- Mais il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

- Et alors ? Si tu m'aimes tu ne peux pas être monogame ?

Derek haussa les épaules et il eut son petit sourire craquant, en coin, il eut des gestes tendres pour Stiles et il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Comment résister ? Stiles était amoureux de ce fichu salaud. Il aurait dut le repousser, il aurait dut mettre un terme à leur relation. Mais bon sang il l'aimait, il aimait ses airs de loup mal léché, ses manières bougonnes et pourtant sa grande tendresse, il adorait quand il l'embrassait alors quand Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser, il le laissa faire.

La première fois il avait pardonné. Cette fois-ci il accepta.

Derek expliqua à Stiles qu'il avait des besoins, mais qu'il lui reviendrait toujours car c'était lui qu'il aimait, lui avec qui il voulait être, et le seul finalement qui le rendait heureux.

- J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas.

Stiles ne l'avait pas abandonné. Leur relation était bizarre, personne ne pouvait comprendre, mais Stiles aimait Derek plus que tout au monde, et puis quelle importance ? Il couchait avec quelques filles pour quelques besoins animales, mais celui qu'il aimait vraiment c'était lui. Il était supérieur à toutes ces coucheries, il valait mieux qu'elles.

Stiles se raccrochait à ça, il s'y raccrochait tout le temps. Surtout quand il sentait un parfum qu'il ne connaissait pas sur Derek, quand il le touchait et se demandait qui avait posé ses mains sur ce corps avant lui, ou quelle bouche Derek avait embrassé avant la sienne ? Cela lui faisait mal, le blessait, mais Derek l'aimait, Derek n'aimait que lui. Le sexe ça ne voulait rien dire. Et il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il ne pouvait pas accepter de ne plus être avec lui, pas quand Derek lui souriait, l'embrassait derrière l'oreille comme il savait si bien le faire et surtout avait appris les mots « je t'aime » qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui dire.

« Je t'aime Stiles ». _Je t'aime même si je viens de me faire sucer par une pétasse quelconque. _

Stiles devint vite obsédé. Quand Derek arrivait en retard il se demandait avec qui il baisait, et il se mettait à pleurer quand il ne venait pas du tout. La relation qu'il avait était entrain de l'intoxiquer aussi sûrement qu'un poison dangereux. Mais ce poison n'était pas si douloureux, pas quand Derek le serrait fort dans ses bras, pas quand il était là et traçait des cercles sur son ventre avec un petit sourire coquin, pas quand il pouvait dormir contre Derek et se réveiller le matin avec lui, sentir sa main décoiffer ses cheveux, ou ses lèvres dans son cou. C'était un poison destructeur, mais dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Derek était son rail de coke, il le tuait mais tant pis c'était trop bon.

Petit à petit, Derek cessa de lui dire « je t'aime ». Stiles s'en rendit compte, mais comme avant il ne lui disait pas du tout, ce n'était pas grave. Derek allait continuer à lui montrer combien il l'aimait, allait le traiter avec tendresse. C'est vrai qu'il ne le regardait presque plus, qu'il ne lui offrait plus de fleur, que souvent il se contentait de le baiser et ensuite de repartir, mais Stiles le savait. Il le savait Derek l'aimait.

Stiles devint de moins en moins sérieux en cours, ses notes chutèrent, et il n'avait pas d'explication, simplement son esprit était ailleurs. Simplement il n'avait rien envie de faire. Il fini par arrêter le lacrosse et Scott essaya de le convaincre de rester dans l'équipe mais Stiles ne l'écouta pas, Stiles écoutait de moins en moins. Que ce soit ses amis ou son père, il se détachait d'eux, sans comprendre exactement pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du vide qui s'installait en lui et l'engloutissait petit à petit, de la peine qui se rependait dans ses veines et qui lui donnait simplement envie de s'endormir et de plus vraiment se réveiller.

Il avait parfois l'impression que quelque chose en lui avait été détruit, brisé, mais il n'arrivait pas à bien savoir quoi. Stiles ne fit plus d'efforts en rien, Derek venait des fois, ils couchaient ensemble, Derek repartait.

Mais Derek l'aimait n'est ce pas ? Il l'aimait lui. Il n'était pas sa trainée, il n'était pas juste un coup comme un autre. Il était important pour Derek.

Il l'aimait, et tant pis s'il le caressait à peine, s'il le touchait presque plus, s'il se contentait de s'introduire, de faire sa petite affaire, puis de repartir. Derek ne dormait plus jamais avec lui. Mais il l'aimait parce que s'il ne l'aimait pas, Stiles ne le supporterait pas.

Et puis Derek cessa de venir, quand Stiles l'appela ou vint le voir, il lui dit simplement qu'il s'était lassé. Lassé de Stiles, lassé de son amour, que ce n'était pas amusant, que ce n'était rien du tout. Derek le laissa tomber.

Stiles vida la bouteille de whisky de son père, elle n'était pleine qu'au tiers mais ça suffit pour le rendre complètement saoul. Et alors ? Derek l'aimait. Derek était obligé de l'aimer, de lui revenir. Il lui reviendrait n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'il reviendra, cria Stiles en pleurant et titubant, se rattrapant au dernier moment au grillage.

Il rigola à travers ses larmes et regarda en bas.

- Ooooouh c'est vachement haut.

Forcément, puisqu'il était sur le toit d'un immeuble de quinze étages.

Stiles s'assit et posa le goulot contre sa bouche, mais la bouteille était vide, alors il la lança en dessous de lui et tant pis pour les passants. Mais il n'y en avait sûrement pas, il était plus de trois heures du matin.

Derek l'aimait.

Derek ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Stiles voulait ses sourires, ses caresses, il voulait sa tendresse et son amour, quitte à devoir accepter le pire.

Il ferma les yeux, il voulait s'envoler comme quand Derek le faisait s'envoler.

Stiles se remit debout, s'amusa à marcher sur le bord, sans tenir le grillage, en criant :

- Sans les mains !

Sans les mains, il trébucha. Glissa. Une seconde il cru qu'il s'envolait vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que le sol se rapproche de plus en plus vite…

Jusqu'à ce que ses os de son crâne craque sur le bitume et que sa cervelle se répande.

Même pas de dernier film. Même pas de Derek lui disant « je t'aime » une dernière fois. Rien. Le néant.

La mort.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic est née de mon cerveau de dingue pour une raison un peu compliqué. J'ai conscience qu'elle est hard et que Derek n'est pas tout à fait sympa dedans. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos réactions…


End file.
